


Paternal Tucking In

by Lifeshandful



Series: Seal Team Collection [12]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Bedtime, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, paternal, tucking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeshandful/pseuds/Lifeshandful
Summary: Three times Jason catches Clay sleeping and can’t stop himself from being a Dad.
Relationships: Jason Hayes/Clay Spenser
Series: Seal Team Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668844
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Paternal Tucking In

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas 🎄

**Three times Jason catches Clay sleeping and can’t stop himself from being a Dad.**

**1.**

Jason was moving around the plane, his mind refusing to catch up with his exhausted body enough to allow him to sleep, and as was habit he found himself checking in on each and every one of his guys leaving Clay till last although it was not a subconscious choice rather a logistical one. He smiled as he came to Clay’s hammock hung down at the far end of the plane almost encroaching on the limited space of the support staff and he immediately smiled at the man who managed to look like a little boy.

Clay was laid out on his stomach with his head twisted to the side and his face half pressed into the pillow. His blonde hair was spiked and pointing every which way but what was making Jason smile was the way his hands were clutching at the twisted blanket that was held against his side rather than over him. Jason chuckled softly and full of fondness as the kid certainly loved his blankets and often sought comfort from them but a wave of sadness washed over him knowing that when Clay was younger it was likely the only comfort he had.

Jason very gently eased the blanket out from Clay’s clutched hands making him whimper softly and he hated that he had caused it so he quickly reached down and squeezed the back of Clay’s neck before he shook the blanket out and draped it over him. “Night sunshine.” He whispered taking a few more seconds to look at him before he straightened up and headed back towards his own hammock figuring that he should at least lay in it.

**2.**

Deployments were always exhausting and stealing time to sleep seemed even harder to come by this time round as they were in and out more than usual but they were getting results and shutting down the terrorist cell they were after which was fantastic. The terrorist cell and their actions had already claimed several lives and injured several more but it seemed that their followers were not tight lipped or brave once they were captured and interrogated as they confessed once they were prompted too.

Jason scrubbed his hands over his face as he sat at the table before he felt a hand press to his shoulder. “Hey, thought you’d be in bed.” Mandy’s voice was soft as she took the seat in front of him noticing his tray was empty yet he had not moved.

“I’m getting there, just have to motivate myself to get up first.” Jason answered exhausted and it felt like too much effort to get up and make his way over to Bravo’s allocated hooch for this deployment. “It’s good to see you finally taking a break.” He added on knowing she had been going nonstop for hours between briefings, interrogations, and analysing intelligence.

Mandy shook her head softly. “Didn’t have a choice, Eric just about frog marched me over here. Told me I’m not allowed back in TOC until the morning.” She knew it was because he cared and he was right as she was exhausted.

Jason chuckled and refrained from telling Mandy that he agreed with Eric. “So are you going to get something to eat or…” He trailed off knowing that between him, Eric and Lisa they had been making sure she had been snacking on whatever they could get into her hand.

“Nah, Lisa forced me to eat a couple of hours ago before she took herself off to bed, but I wanted to check in with you, see how everyone is.” Mandy was surprised that Jason was not tucked up in his bed like the rest of the team but she was also grateful that it afforded her the opportunity to check in on him and the rest of the team.

“We’re good, tired, but everyone’s whole and that’s all I can ask for.” Jason answered with a yawn punctuating the end of his sentence that he couldn’t have hid if he tried as it caught him by surprise.

Mandy pushed herself back up to her feet and held out her hand to Jason. “Come on, you need to go to bed, we both do.” She ignored the way he raised his eyebrow as her knowing that they could not share a bed this deployment as Jason’s bed was in with the rest of Bravo and she had roommates as well. Sharing a bed with him was something she desperately missed as she had gotten used to sleeping beside him, and it certainly was just one of the things she was looking forward too once they were home which was only a week away.

Jason slipped her hand into Mandy’s as he pushed his weary body up, grabbed his tray to clear it, and then pulled her into his side having missed her despite the stolen moments they had managed here and there. “I’m not even going to argue with you on that.” He smiled as he dumped his tray where it needed to be then carried on forward. “I’ll walk you to your room.” It was on the way to his.

It was late but the base was alive just as it had been every night with patrols coming in and out as they changed patterns frequently as a defensive measure as Jason with Mandy tucked into his side made it across to where their accommodations were. They stopped in front of Mandy’s hooch just off to the side in the shadows. “I love you.” Jason murmured quietly as he brushed his thumb across her cheek.

Mandy reached out and placed her hands over his chest. “I love you too.” She brushed their noses together before she stole a soft kiss. “Go and get some sleep. I will see you in the morning.” She knew they could wile away some hours kissing and touching but they were exhausted and they were keeping their relationship private to anyone outside of the team and their families although it did not deter her from the want she felt for him.

Jason groaned softly as he stole another kiss mentally thinking how much he could not wait to have her in bed with him again kissing her and touching her. “I will see you in the morning.” He regretfully dragged himself back from her, letting her go but he stayed where he was as he watched her slip into the room and close the door behind her. He exhaled deeply before he shook his head and made himself move as his bed was calling out to him.

The dim light cast the small room in a sickly yellow glow but it also provided Jason with some solace as it allowed him to check on his men as he made his way past them and their beds as quietly as he could. Ray was asleep with his small pocket bible clutched against his chest. Trent was curled up on his side with his arm stretched above his head and his hand flat against the wall. Sonny was on his back, snoring, with his cowboy hat covering his face. Cerberus opened his eyes, lifted his head, then snuffed before he relaxed back down now that he knew there was no danger as he was being spooned by Brock although the man would deny it. And then there was Clay, for the love of insanity, who was twisted around like some contortionist and it had Jason stopping in his tracks. There was no way that the kid could be comfortable or wake up not with some kind of ache or pain, Jason thought as he examined the position that he had contorted himself into as he was twisted with one foot hanging off the end of the bed, one of his arms wrapped around the pillow and his head barely still on the bed.

Jason hesitated but he quickly decided that he could not leave Clay the way he was, and he had experience moving sleeping children without them waking so he figured it could work despite it having been a long time since he had done so. Very gently he eased the pillow out from Clay’s arm and put it at the head of the bed then he slipped his hand under Clay’s neck and lifted his head whilst pulling his body over until he was lying on his side with his head on the pillow looking a lot less like a contortionist and far more comfortable. The only thing left to do was tuck the blanket that had been discarded to the floor back over him.

Jason shook his head as he watched Clay burrow beneath the blanket the second it was laid over him until only those familiar blonde locks were able to be seen. He took a few more seconds to watch before he began moving again but not without casting one more glance over the rest of the guys to make sure they were still asleep.

**3.**

Jason was not quite sure which one of his boys had the idea to camp out in the backyard but all that mattered was that Mikey and Clay had a fun night out however it did not mean that he was not going to check on them one last time before he went to bed. They had decided to forego a tent instead deciding on a bedroll and a few blankets each, and he was fairly certain that he could attribute that idea solely to Clay because he had heard something about watching the stars which he knew was something that fascinated him. At least they had chosen to do this campout in the middle of summer so the nightly temperature did not drop to much, Jason thought idly as he made his way through the house.

Emma smiled from where she was sitting at the kitchen table doing a bit of late night studying although he suspected she was keeping an eye on the both of them too although she had made sure to get the _important_ supplies for this campout which included a lot of marshmallows, squares of chocolate and crackers as smores were an essential food item during said campout. She laid her pen down on top of the note pad that she was writing on then swiped her hand over her face. “It’s been quiet for the last half hour or so, give or take a few minutes.” She informed him glad that Mikey and Clay were spending some time together. “Hopefully that means they are asleep otherwise they will both be cranky in the morning even with the enticement of pancakes with bacon and grilled banana.”

Jason’s smile grew because of course Emma had planned breakfast for the two campers. “How’s your studying going Em?” He asked having left her in the kitchen so he did not interrupt her study session.

“Just refreshing things in my mind really but I am done for the night.” Emma moved to pack up her books and stationery. “You going to go check on them or?” She trailed off having ignored her need to check on them a little bit earlier.

“Am I that transparent?” Jason chuckled even as he asked the question although he guessed he was.

Emma’s smile grew at the question before she shook her head at him. “It’s the Dad in you, I should just be thankful that they are camping out in the backyard, well sleeping under the stars, otherwise I am sure you would have put together a team to hike into wherever they ended up just to sneakily check on them.” She teased although she would not put it past him either.

Jason gasped as if he was offended but he had to hand it to Emma as she certainly knew him well enough. “I would not have!” He protested seeming to only amuse her more.

Emma raised an eyebrow at his protest. “Who was it that went full Seal team operation at my first school camp that involved a night camping?” She had been so embarrassed at the time but now she loved him for it even if it was borderline insane although bringing the entire team at the time was certainly certifiable.

Jason barely managed to keep the cringe off of his face as he recalled the dressing down that Alana had given him for it but he was worried. “How was I supposed to know that our training was going to take us to the very spot where you and your friends were camping?” He asked trying to look and sound as innocent as he could.

Emma laughed brightly at the perceived innocence that he was trying and failing to pull off. “As insane as it was, I love you for it now.” She really did as she walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek as he pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“You didn’t at the time.” Jason grumbled as he pressed a kiss to the top of Emma’s head loving that she still hugged him the way she did.

“Yeah well I understand it better now.” Emma replied seriously as she understood a lot more than she did when it happened. “Now you go check on them and then get some sleep yourself.” She unwrapped herself from him. “Night Dad, love you.” She said before she walked away heading for her own bed as it was late and she suspected the campers would be up early.

“Night Em, love you too honey.” Jason called behind her knowing Mandy was waiting for him to come back to bed. He waited a few seconds more before he let himself move as he headed through the kitchen and out through the sliding door into the backyard. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dark but he found the two of them soon enough laid out in the middle of the lawn side by side.

Jason approached slowly as the camping lamp provided just enough light for him to see that the both of them were asleep and that Clay was laid on his side facing Mikey. Somehow, and Jason was not surprised, Clay had managed to toss the blanket to the side despite the fact that it was easy to see the goose-bumps that had formed on his skin despite the warm night. Mikey, however was tucked up, buried under the comforter that he had pulled from his bed and it reminded Jason of all the times when he was younger as he liked to burrow into the blankets. He couldn’t help but smile at his two boys because they slept so similar it was almost comical, that was when Clay could manage to keep a blanket on him.

Jason managed to crouch down in between the two and he dutifully reached out and tucked the comforter a little tighter around Mikey’s shoulders before he leaned over and kissed his forehead just like he used to do when he was little before he turned to Clay. It always blindsided him how young Clay looked especially when he was relaxed in sleep, and now was no different. With a soft sigh Jason pushed himself up to his full height and moved cautiously around until he was able to pick the blanket up, straighten it out, and lay it down gently over Clay watching as his hands found their way to the edge to clutch at it while he snuggled down into it, and it bought a smile to Jason’s face. He reached out and brushed the few loose blonde curls off of Clay’s forehead earning himself a soft snuffle.

“Night boys… I love you both.” Jason allowed himself to whisper the words aloud before he forced himself to go back inside knowing that Mandy was waiting for him in bed but he couldn’t help himself from stealing another look at the both of them.


End file.
